When Everything Stops Making Sense
by Rinkinkirs
Summary: Theirs was a strange relationship. Kai/Ray. Drabbles.
1. Inconspicuous

**Notes:** Oh, shush. I'm on a sentimentality binge. (I used to have tiny crushes on them, years ago.) I own little, and earn even less - nothing from this but a flicker of enjoyment. Drabble.

* * *

**Inconspicuous**

Kai looks at him from the corner of his eye. Downright staring would have been rude, he thinks, not to mention very noticeable, and Kai is dexterous at inconspicuousness, even with his heavy presence.

But for some reason, Ray always seems to notice. It is there in the small glances, the gentle smiles, the way their hands brush together when they walk. It's rarely acknowledged, but as Ray smiles brightly at him, black hair forming a halo around his head, skin kissed by the sun, Kai thinks he doesn't mind caring about someone as much as he thought he would.


	2. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Ray takes him back every time; red-eyed, seeking comfort in his embrace. Kai doesn't know why, and he doesn't question it. All he knows is that Ray deserves something better than waiting for someone like him. Kai never opens up, and he never looks at Ray when they kiss – just to satisfy his stupid pride.

But his pride is also the reason why he returns, every time. He refuses to step down from a challenge, and though their relationship isn't ideal – perhaps because of it – it is a challenge.

He always returns. Kai has never backed down from a challenge.


	3. Unreasonable

**Unreasonable**

Ray had been mistaken for a girl many times – so many that it didn't upset him anymore. He didn't even worry about his appearance until Kai kissed him for the first time, after they'd snuck in a bottle of vodka. He knew he was more pretty than handsome, but if things _happened_, he didn't want Kai to resent him because he wasn't a girl.

The day afterwards, Kai was particularly grumpy, and their training hard. Ray was taking a shower when the curtain flew open and Kai stepped in, smirking.

"Don't take all the hot water."

Then he kissed him.


	4. Press Conference: Parental Concerns

**Press Conference: Parental Concerns**

"Has your age differences caused any trouble within the team?"

"Nah," Tyson said. "Actually, you could say that Ray's our mum, and Kai's our dad."

Ray gaped.

"Why am _I_ the mum?"

"Can you honestly think of Kai as one?" Tyson said.

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"No," Ray relented, "but... Tyson, you should have some respect for your teammates. It's not very nice, comparing me to females all the time."

Tyson and Max exchanged glances.

"_See?_" Tyson said. "That just proves it."

Ray huffed.

"Don't worry," Kai muttered, leaning closer to his ear. "We can have some _mum-and-dad_ time later."


	5. Revenge

**Notes:** a drabble is (by definition) a short, literary work of 100 words, if anyone is unaware. I might post some oneshots later, but till now, these shorties have been _exactly_ 100 words.

* * *

**Revenge**

Ray listens carefully for the moment the others fall asleep in the room next to theirs, waiting until Tyson's voice dwindles away and the sound of restless shifting dissipates. After some time, he grins, slips out of bed and lets his feet hit the cold floor, hardly making a sound. He climbs onto the other bed, straddling Kai's sleeping silhouette, and whispers:

"This time, it's _my_ turn."

Kai, not sleeping after all, smirks at him, opens his red eyes, and answers:

"If that's what you prefer to think."

Half an hour later, Ray still wonders how Kai wins every time.


	6. Detrimental

**Notes:** Just felt like posting something. Three drabbles.

* * *

**Detrimental**

_**1**_

Every time they argue, Ray claims the bed. Sure, Kai could easily buy himself another, but it's the _principle_ of the thing: it was his bed in the first place!

But when Ray falls asleep, face shadowed and hair flowing in all directions, he simply looks too adorable. Kai sneaks away from the couch and climbs into the bed, unofficially giving in after whatever argument they have had.

When his fingers trail across the bridge of a nose and comes to rest at the tip, he can't remember what they were arguing about anymore.

He falls asleep, caressing Ray's hair.

-

_**2**_

Ray knew that Kai hated it when he put himself down, but he couldn't help it. In the village he grew up around men who were set on appearing masculine and strong, but Ray had never had much importance in society. He was used to being lesser, no matter how well he was taken care of, and it was one of the few things Kai despised about him – on one occasion, he'd been scolded for forfeiting his first match against Tyson. Kai even went as far as to say that he had an _inferiority complex_ (which resulted in a back-ache*.)

-

_**3**_

"I hate people like you," Tyson shouts. "Assholes who think everyone else is better, even when it's not true!"

Kai merely looks at him, eyes flicking to Ray in silent question.

"Tyson," Ray begins, "perhaps you should reconsider-"

"There's nothing to reconsider! Kai's an ass!"

"Tyson-"

"What Ray means to say," Kai interrupts, eyes glinting with a hint of amusement, "is that you should get your insults straight if you're set on handing them out."

Tyson frowns, blinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you just described Ray, not me."

Ray sends him the 'not getting any' look. Kai winces.

* * *

* couch (insert evil grin)


	7. Strings Attached

**Notes:** Fanfiction has corrupted me (points at Rei's name). Not my fault. I can't even remember when I went from "Ray" to "Rei"…

* * *

**Strings Attached**

"What do you want from this, Kai?"

Kai paused in buttoning his shirt, looking over at Rei, who was stretched out on the tiny hotel bed. While one bed was neat and clean, the other was rumpled. He wasn't sure why they even bothered with two anymore.

"I don't know," he said. Rei fiddled with a loose thread on the bedding.

"There's a few loose threads, but you don't have to tie them."

Kai lifted an eyebrow, fingers pausing again.

"You like playing with strings," Kai said.

Ray grinned, knowing the answer for what it was.

"I suppose I do."


	8. Up to the Challenge

**Notes:** Shameless stereotyping of Russians. And they're _not_ kids in my head, Elisa. Shut it.

Sleeplessness does weird things to you…

* * *

**Up to the Challenge**

Rei woke up with the drums of a symphony orchestra in his head. And probably a beehive, too. Or had someone hit him with a club, perhaps?

He stretched, groaning, absently noting that his left arm and leg brushed against something.

Some_one_.

Kai was leaning against the headboard, smirking slightly, and Rei felt like scowling at him. Damn Russians and their vodka...

"I'm not sure whether to say 'oops' or ask whether you're up for a repeat performance," Rei muttered.

Kai looked down.

"I don't think being 'up for it' is going to be a problem," he said.

Rei groaned.


	9. Unexpected Outcomes

**Notes:** Written on a whim right about now. Er, kind of hints at nasty thingies involving three someones. (Stupid brain.)

I _think_ it's a drabble. OneNote's wordcount works differently than in Word, so... and I'm being a lazy counting machine.

* * *

**Unexpected Outcomes**

"I love Russians," Rei muttered, closing his eyes.

Kai sighed, turning his head to rest his cheek against the pillow. "Still not sure it was a good idea," he said. Rei frowned, his nose scrunching up in a weird expression that was a bit hilarious, except it was kind of cute.

"Well," Rei said. "It's done, so..." He grinned mischievously. "It did have a very nice _outcome_."

"Haha," Kai deadpanned. "I'm dying of laughter."

A groan came from Rei's other side. "When the going gets tough..." Tala mumbled, sitting up on the bed.

Kai's voice promised pain. "Tala gets going."


End file.
